


heart (shaped macaroni)

by voidandstars



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidandstars/pseuds/voidandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "Tjeffs promising Jmads a romantic dinner, and it's actually mac and cheese. And Jmads is in love that he doesn't even say anything"</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Thomas?”</p>
<p>Thomas’s head whipped up, as if he had forgotten James was there. “Yes, darlin'?”</p>
<p>“Are you okay? You’ve been acting… odd.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	heart (shaped macaroni)

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh if theyre ooc tell me ?? i have found that they are. incredibly hard to write. at least while theyre happy/nervous. BUT THIS WAS FUN (even if it took several days to write)

“Did you _really_ get heart shaped macaroni and cheese,” James Madison asked his boyfriend in a deadpan voice, staring at his bowl (which was, of course, also heart shaped).

“’Course I did, darlin’! This is a romantic dinner, after all,” Thomas Jefferson said, smiling widely (and a tad nervously) at James.

James almost wanted to ask if they could have a normal date for once, at a fancy restaurant or something, instead of something like this, or that one time when Thomas had booked an entire museum, or when he had arranged a horseback riding session before learning that James was actually really allergic to horses, or- well, point is that Thomas could never do ordinary date stuff. James couldn’t complain, though; it was part of what made Thomas himself, and he loved that. So he just lightly sighed, smiling slightly to himself and taking a bite of the macaroni.

“Is it okay?” Thomas asked, taking a bite of his own. Multiple people had told him, on multiple occasions, that his cooking was… sub-par, to say the least. Thomas, being his usual arrogant, haughty self, denied that, but it got to him nonetheless, and that showed in moments like these.

James hummed a note of satisfaction. It was actually okay, which kind of surprised James. “Yes, actually. How many batches did it take you to get to this one?”

Thomas looked offended. “Excuse you, James, but this was my first try.”

James looked at him with his eyebrows raised, his spoon halfway to his mouth.

A few moments of silence.

“… This was my fifth try,” Thomas eventually muttered sullenly, looking at his bowl with his arms crossed like a petulant child.

James grinned, reaching across the table to pat Thomas’s hand. He had to stand up. He wasn’t a very tall man. 

“There, there, Thomas. I’m sure it was worth it.” James sat back down, having another bite. “Though, I have to say, maybe it would have been less trouble to just order takeout?”

“No! Tonight is- we are having a romantic dinner, James. I want this to, ah, come from the heart. Not a restaurant.” Thomas looked oddly stuffy and nervous while saying that, a pretty big change from moments before. James looked at him, cocking his head a bit. This wasn’t like him. James didn’t know what exactly was bothering his boyfriend, but he knew that something was. He looked at Thomas in silence for several moments, before returning to his food. He would ask if something was wrong if he got worse. Thomas wasn’t the type to be very open with his feelings; he didn’t really appreciate when people tried to force him to. James knew that if he could help Thomas, he would eventually come to him. He couldn’t be pushy.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. James because he wasn’t the type of person to speak when there’s nothing to speak of, and Thomas because… well, James didn’t really know. Usually Thomas would be filling the silence with talk about his day, or angry ranting about Hamilton, or some other mundane, normal stuff; but today, Thomas just pushed his macaroni around in the bowl with one hand and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. James was a bit worried, to say the least.

“Thomas?”

Thomas’s head whipped up, as if he had forgotten James was there. “Yes, James?”

“Are you okay? You’ve been acting… odd.”

Thomas cringed, running a hand through his hair. “I, erm, yeah, darlin’, I’m fine. Just a, ah, tad bit nervous. Anxious. I- I don’t know which.”

“Did you take your medicine this morning?” James asked, worry clearly on his face.

“Yeah, I did. You reminded me, remember?” James nodded, faintly remembering shoving Thomas’s pills towards him before they’d both left for work that morning.

“What’s wrong, then?”

“Nothing! Nothing at all- I… James, darlin’, um, you know I love you, right?” James nodded, albeit a bit cautiously. He was starting to get a bit nervous as well. Something obviously wasn’t all right with Thomas, and he hoped it wasn’t their relationship or something to do with it.

“And- and you love me, too?” James nodded immediately, giving Thomas a soft smile. Thomas, despite being, well, Thomas, was actually rather insecure in his positive relationships with others.

“Of course I do, Thomas.”

“And you like living here, with me, of course,” Thomas said, trying to regain his arrogant confidence.

James had no idea where he was going with this conversation. He furrowed his eyebrows, nodding. He was extremely confused.

Thomas seemed to notice this and swallowed thickly, tugging gently at his collar with the hand that wasn’t under the table. _This behavior is so_ unlike _him,_ James thought, worried.

“Thomas, are you sure that you are okay?”

“Yes, James, yeah, I am, but-“ He ran a hand through his hair. “Okay. Let’s start over. James, what’s your opinion on marriage?”

James swore his heart stopped right then, for a split second. Was Thomas planning on- did he want to-?

“I- I think it’s fine- great, that is, if you have found the right person.”

Thomas nodded, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second. When he opened them again they were filled with a nervous energy and steely determination.

“Do you think that I’m the right person, James?” Thomas asked, taking his hand from under the table. And in it, which honestly shouldn’t have surprised James, with all of the frankly obvious buildup, was a small, velvet box. His heart stopped (or maybe it was beating so fast he couldn’t register it) and his breathing hitched. He coughed. And coughed again. And again, and again, and again.

“Shit!” Thomas got up, but James shook his head, holding up a hand. He slowly sat back down, grasping the ring box tightly with a worried and slightly guilty look on his face.

After a few minutes James had stopped coughing, his face burning from embarrassment. Of course he would have a coughing fit right as his boyfriend proposed to him. Of _course._

“Are you okay, darlin’?” Thomas asked after a beat of awkward silence.

“I’m- Yes, Thomas. I am fine. And, ah, pertaining to your last question, I do. Think that you are the right person, that is.”

It took a second for the response to register with Thomas. When it did, James almost wanted to laugh. He looked a mix of surprised, smug, and ecstatic. Thomas let out a surprised bark of laughter, before holding his hand out to James. He complied, giving his hand to Thomas with a grin. Thomas put the ring –a plain yet beautiful gold band - on his finger with slightly shaking hand. He entwined their fingers, giving them a quick squeeze. They both looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, silent.

“Can I kiss you now?” Thomas asked after a few seconds.

“Yeah.”

Thomas got up, pulling James up with him. James stood on his tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his now fiancé’s lips. It wasn’t really a true kiss; they were both smiling too hard for it to be. But it was enough, and James could see that Thomas was giddy with excitement when he pulled away.

“First time I’ve ever seen you so nervous,” James said. 

Thomas sputtered. “I was _not_ nervous, James. Me? Thomas Jefferson? _Nervous?_ Nah, I was just playing the whole time, darlin’.”

He grinned, shaking his head. “Mmmhm, whatever you say, Thomas. I believe you.”

“I wasn’t!”

“Didn’t I just say that I believe you?”

Thomas stuck out his tongue at James, and James rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. “You’re so childish.”

Thomas looked offended. James shook his head, shushing him before he could even speak.

“I love you though.”

“I mean, you did accept my proposal, so-“

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu im aro-lafayette on tumblr !! (and if u liked this itd be cool if u reblogged this: http://aro-lafayette.tumblr.com/post/140332797880/tjeffs-promising-jmads-a-romantic-dinner-and-its bc i need Validation)


End file.
